Jacob Artist
Jacob Artist, né le 17 octobre 1992, est un chanteur, danseur et acteur américain qui interprète le rôle de Jake Puckerman, le demi frère de Noah Puckerman, dans la quatrième saison de Glee. Biographie Jacob est né à Williamsville, New York. Son père est "cent pour cent" afro américain, alors que sa mère est d'origine polonaise. Il a une petite soeur qui est également fan de Glee. Il a commencé à danser à l'âge de 5 ans chez David DeMarie Dance Studios. Il sait danser en tout 4 différents types de dance : jazz, hip-hop, tap et ballet. A l'age de 11 ans, il s'est rendu compte que la danse était ce qu'il aimait le + faire et il voulait en faire son métier. Au lycée, il a dansé avec le Infinity Dance Project et a participé, durant l'été, à l'école de danse de Chautaqua Institition. Il a commencé à prendre des cours de chants dans l'école de musique communautaire à Buffalo. Il a été nommé "Danseur adolescents de l'année" lors de la final de American Dance Awards en 2007 et "Senior Onstage of NY" à Onstange NY en 2009. Jacob est diplômé de Williamsville South en 2010. Il a auditionné pour entrée à Juliard et il y est rentré. Mais il a refusé de devenir acteur. Puis il changea d'avis grâce à Juliard et décide de devenir acteur. Carrière Lorsqu'il avait 17 ans, il a déménagé avec son père à Los Angeles. Jacob a commencé sa carrière d'acteur en 2011, en jouant dans un épisode de Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. Ils a joué aussi dans Melissa and Joey, How to Rock, et le film romantique Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Son manager lui fait faire passer une audition pour jouer dans Glee. Pour son audition, Jacob est parti chanter devant le directeur du casting. Il a déclaré, qu'avant son audition, il n'avait jamais fait de chant, puis quelques jours plus tard, il est repartis chanté pour une nouvelle audition devant Ryan Murphy et les dirigeants de la chaîne FOX. Il a été accepter. Il a joué aussi dans White Bird. Lui, Melissa Benoist , Dean Geyer et Becca Tobin ont été choisis comme ambassadeurs du nouveau produit de la marque Coca Cola. En juin 2013, ils ont été envoyé à Manille aux Philippines pour commercialiser le produit en visitant plusieurs centre commercial et en rencontrant leurs fans. En juillet 2013, il a été comme l'un des onze "Abercrombie And Fitch's Stars On The Rise" En 2015, Jacob a joué dans la série Quantico, interprétant le rôle de Brandon Fletcher, recruteur du FBI à l'académie de formation. Filmatographie Télivision Film Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/jacobartist *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/jacobartist *Son compte Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/OfficialJacobArtist *Son compte Twitter: https://twitter.com/jacobartist *Son compte Vine : https://vine.co/u/937208179169861632 *Voici une adresse où vous pouvez lui écrire (fan mail adresse): :Jacob Artist :Agency for the Performing Arts L.A. :405 S Beverly Drive :Beverly Hills, CA 90212-4425 :USA *Blake et Melissa sont ses meilleurs amis. Il est amis avec Jenna Ushkowitz , Becca Tobin , Chord Overstreet et Kevin McHale . *Il est fan de Harry Potter '''notamment de l'auteure '''J.K Rowling *Son film préféré de Disney est Hercule *Il était fan de la série avant son audition. *Il a chanté, pour son audition, la chanson Never Say Never de The Fray repris dans le show chanté par son personnage. Il a également chanté Do not Let The Sun Down Down On Me de Elton John. *Il affirme que l'audition pour Glee était plus difficile que celle qui l'avait passé pour aller à Julliard *Il est ténor. *Il a commencé la danse à 5 ans. Il a fait de nombreuses compétitions jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Il avait été accepté à Julliard lors de son année en tant que senior, dans la section danse, mais a préféré aller à Los Angeles pour entamer son métier d'acteur. *Il a acheté une guitare quelques mois avant d'être engagé dans la série mais ne savait jouer parfaitement que les accords. De ce fait, il a dû apprendre spécialement les notes de Never Say Never, ce qu'il décrit comme ayant été assez difficile et que ce fut un soulagement pour lui lorsque la scène fut finie. *Sa petite sœur, âgée de 12 ans, est un fan inconditionnelle de Glee. *Il est proche de Shay Mitchell et de Keegan Allen ("Pretty Little Liars"). Pour cause, ils partagent le même manager. *Il adore aller au cinéma et écouter de la musique. *Son sport préféré est le basket-ball. *Il est droitier. *Il adore les donuts. *Il est fan de The Hunger Games. *Il aime regarder "American Idol". *Il adore la série de Ryan Murphy, "American Horror Story", et notamment Jessica Lange. *Il aime bien le chanteur Gotye. *Il souhaite ne jamais devoir raper dans Glee. *Melissa Benoist est la première personne du cast qu'il a rencontrée. *Il a aidé Melissa quand elle a obtenu le rôle de Marley et que cela l'a terrifiée. *Il craque pour Blake Lively en effet il a dit avoir un faible pour les filles aux yeux bleus. *Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il chantait jusqu'à son audition pour Glee. *Il dit faire les meilleurs chocolats chauds du monde. *Il adorerait travailler avec Cameron Diaz, pour qui il avait un béguin quand il était enfant. *Il vient de signer avec une nouvelle agence : United Talent Agency APA. (source) *Il était présent ainsi que Becca Tobin, Max Adler, Chord Overstreet et Kathy Griffin le 30 mai 2013 lors du concert de Darren Criss à Los Angeles. *Il était présent ainsi que Dean Geyer, Becca Tobin et Melissa Benoist le 8 juin 2013 à Manille pour la présentation du nouveau Coca Cola. *Il a été classé 88 par le site "The Blacklot.com" parmi les 100 hommes les plus "hot" de 2013. *Il a été classé 84 par le site "Buddy TV" parmi les 100 hommes de la télévision les plus sexy de 2013. (source) Galeries Jacob 43.png|Bello Mag (2012) Jacob 42.png|Bello Mag (2012) Jacob 41.png|Bello Mag (2012) Jacob 40.png|Bello Mag (2012) Jacob 51.jpg|Bello Mag (2012) Jacob 28.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Jacob 13.jpg|Faces of Fox Campaign (2012) Jacob 111.png|Faces of Fox Campaign (2012) Jacob 112.jpg|Faces of Fox Campaign (2012) Jacob 89.jpg|Just Jared (2012) Jacob 91.jpg|Just Jared (2012) Jacob 92.jpg|Just Jared (2012) Jacob 93.jpg|Just Jared (2012) Jacob 94.jpg|Just Jared (2012) Jacob 95.jpg|Just Jared (2012) Jacob 81.jpg|TCA Photobooth (2013) Jacob 82.jpg|TCA Photobooth (2013) Jacob 83.jpg|TCA Photobooth (2013) Jacob 84.jpg|TCA Photobooth (2013) Jacob 85.jpg|TCA Photobooth (2013) Jacob 86.jpg|TCA Photobooth (2013) Jacob 58.png|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 59.png|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 61.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 62.png|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 63.png|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 64.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 96.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 97.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 101.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 145.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2013) Jacob 80.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 79.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 78.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 77.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 76.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 87.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 88.jpg|Da Man (2013) Jacob 102.gif|Complex (2013) Jacob 103.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 104.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 105.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 106.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 107.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 108.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 109.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 110.jpg|Complex (2013) Jacob 163.png|Abercrombie (2013) Jacob 146.jpg|Teen Vogue (2013) Dean 46.jpg|Coca-Cola (2013) Jacob 204.jpg|Rollacoster Magazine (2013) Jacob 203.jpg|Rollacoster Magazine (2013) Jacob 202.jpg|Rollacoster Magazine (2013) Jacob 201.jpg|Rollacoster Magazine (2013) Becca 301.jpg|Chalk (2013) Becca 300.jpg|Chalk (2013) Jacob 149.jpg|Chalk (2013) Jacob 154.jpg|Annex Man (2013) Jacob 153.jpg|Annex Man (2013) Jacob 156.jpg|Annex Man (2013) Jacob 16.jpg|photoshoot Jacon 15.jpg|photoshoot Jacob 01.png Jacob 152.jpg Jacob 151.jpg Jacob 150.jpg Jacob 157.jpg|Wonderland Magazine (2014) Jacob 158.jpg|Wonderland Magazine (2014) Jacob 159.jpg|Wonderland Magazine (2014) Jacob 160.jpg|Wonderland Magazine (2014) Jacob 004.png|Still Quantico (2015) Jacob 003.png|Still Quantico (2015) Jacob 002.png|Still Quantico (2015) Jacob 161.jpg|Still Quantico (2016) 401 24.jpg|Avec Melissa Benoist (2012) 401 25.jpg|Avec Melissa Benoist (2012) 401 38.jpg|Twitter de Jacob (2012) Jacob 113.jpg|Fox Eco-Casino (2012) Jacob 114.jpg|Fox Eco-Casino (2012) Jacob 115.jpg|Fox Eco-Casino (2012) Jacob 116.jpg|Fox Eco-Casino (2012) Jacob 117.jpg|Fox Eco-Casino (2012) Jacob 118.jpg|Fox Eco-Casino (2012) Jacob 119.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jacob 120.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jacob 121.png|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jacob 122.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jacob 123.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jacob 124.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jacob 125.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Jarley 03.jpg|Avec Melissa - Première de American Horror Story (2012) Jarley 02.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) AHS 01.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Jarley 01.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Jacob 26.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Jacob 126.JPG|TCA (2013) Jacob 47.jpg|Golden Globes (2013) Jacob 50.png|Golden Globes avec Shay Mitchell (2013) Jacob 53.jpg|Oscar (2013) Jacob 54.png|Oscar (2013) Jacob 55.png|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 56.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 57.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 127.png|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 128.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 129.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 130.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party (2013) Jacob 11.jpg Jacob 12.jpg|Dans le film The Blue Lagoon Jacob 14.jpg Jacob 02.jpg|Avec Heather et Vanessa Jacob 17.jpg Jacob 15.jpg|Avec Melissa Benoist - twitter de Jacob Jacob 19.jpg Jacob 98.jpg|Au restaurant en compagnie de Melissa Benoist (2012) Jacob 99.jpg|(2012) Jacob 27.jpg|Pendant le tournage pour son anniversaire (2012) 408 71.jpg|Avec Blake Jenner Adam 15.jpg|Sur le tournage (Breadstick) avec Adam Shankman et Aisha Tyler Jacob 33.jpg ADAM 30.jpg Samuel-25.jpg jacob 25.jpg jacob 60.jpg|Shooting pour BelloMag jacob 40.jpg|Sur le tournage avec Melissa et Becca Becca 17.jpg|Sur le tournage (2012) Becca 16.jpg|Sur le tournage (2012) Jacob 35.jpg|twitter de Jacob - 09/12/12 jacob 36.jpg Becca 25.jpg Jacob 45.jpg|A Noël (2012) Jacob 52.jpg|Avec Blake (2013) Jacob 49.jpg|Avec Blake et des fans (2013) Jacob 48.jpg|Avec Blake et Chord (2013) Jacob 51.png|Sur le tournage (2013) Jacob 131.jpg|Avec Emma Button Jacob 75.jpg Jacob 90.jpg|A Cochella (2013) Jacob 132.jpeg|Los Angeles Screenings (2013) Jacob 133.jpeg|Los Angeles Screenings (2013) Jacob 134.jpg|Los Angeles Screenings, avec Becca (2013) Jacob 135.jpg|A la première de Kings Of Summer avec Stephen Stone-Marez (2013) LP 31.jpg|Avec Becca lors du concert de Darren Criss - 30/05/13 Jacob 100.jpg Jacob 136.png|Iton Na! - Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Dean 44.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Dean 45.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Dean 49.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 137.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 138.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 139.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 140.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 155.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 162.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Dean 48.jpg Dean 47.png Becca 85.jpg Dean 50.png Dean 60.jpg Jacob 200.jpg Dean 61.JPG Dean 70.jpg Photoshoot S5 4.jpg|Lors du photoshoot de la saison 5 - 28/06/13 - Instagram Becca Photoshoot S5 1.png Jacob 164.jpg|Abercrombie (2013) Jacob 165.jpg|Abercrombie (2013) Jacob 166.png|Abercrombie (2013) Jacob 167.png|Abercrombie (2013) Memorial 01.jpg|Après la cérémonie hommage à Cory (2013) TCA13 38.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA12 22.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Jacob 141.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Jacob 142.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Jacob 143.png|In Style (2013) Jacob 144.png|In Style (2013) WeDay 03.png|Soirée We Day, Toronto (2013) WeDay 02.png|Soirée We Day, Toronto (2013) WeDay 12.jpg|Soirée We Day, Toronto (2013) WeDay 11.jpg|Soirée We Day, Toronto (2013) Jacob 147.jpg|The Morning Show (2013) Jacob 148.jpg|The Morning Show (2013) Jacob 03.jpg|Fêtant ses 21 ans à Las Vegas (2013) Jacob 04.jpg|Fêtant ses 21 ans à Las Vegas (2013) TL2013 22.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 23.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 15.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 24.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 72.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 87.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 Jacob 1001.jpg|InStyle and Warner Bros. 71st Annual Golden Globe Awards Post-Party - 2014 Jacob 1000.jpg|InStyle and Warner Bros. 71st Annual Golden Globe Awards Post-Party - 2014 100th 32.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode de Glee - 18/03/14 AHS FS 03.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) AHS FS 01.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Vidéos thumb|right|269 px thumb|left|270px|À propos de Glee thumb|right|270px|Interview Jacobthumb|left|270px|Hide and Seek en:Jacob Artist es:Jacob Artist it:Jacob Artist de:Jacob Artist Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6